Manchas Rojas
by angylopez
Summary: Akane tratara de averiguar quién es su "admirador secreto", así que con las pocas pistas que tenía se dio cuenta que habían dos posibles sospechosos: Kirino y Tsurugi. ¿Quién de los dos será? ¡Y encima de todo se acerca el baile de la escuela Raimon! ¿Cómo terminara esto?


¡Hi!

One-shot hecho por un reto dado por mi mejor amiga aquí en Fanfiction ^^ (MoonstoneIce31585 o Moon-chan como yo le digo xD)

**Géneros del fanfic: **Mystery & Romance.

¡He aquí, la muestra de que el género de misterio no se me da! xD Perdón, pero hice lo que pude (?) Y en cuanto a lo romance, aquí fue un desastre total xD No sé, ¡realmente es culpa de los chicos! xD Tsurugi debe dejar de ser tan Kyousuke y Kirino dejar de ser tan Ranmaru (?)

Ya, mi OTP es ShindouxAkane, pero reto es reto, aparte de que la pareja de KirinoxAkane no me disgusta mucho que digamos xD Y Tsurugi pues… Sin comentarios XD [Pues, en este fic como que se me hizo interesante xD]

**Aclaraciones: **

1# El color del cabello de los personajes los describiré como yo quiera xD Porque siempre lo ponen diferente y me confunden ._. Así que estoy aclarando esto para que no se confunda como yo (?)

Akane Yamana= Castaña

Shindou Takuto= Castaño (¿Por qué? "Si es marrón", pues para mí Marrón=Café=Castaño xD)

Kirino Ranmaru= Rosado

Tsurugi Kyousuke= Azul, azulado….

Pues sólo xD Con los demás no creo que haya problema~

En fin~, a leer~

**Esto está situado en el tercer año de Secundaria de Akane, y cómo yo quería que Shindou y Kirino estuvieran en el mismo salón que ella pues así lo hice xD **

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

><p>Ella vio a su alrededor de nuevo, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en el instante en que se fue. Si bien se había ido a ver quién la había llamado, no esperaba que al regresar encontrara a todos llenos de pintura roja. El baile de la escuela Raimon al parecer se convirtió en un caos y ahora ella era la principal sospechosa de haber bañado de pintura a todos los estudiantes.<p>

―Akane Yamana ―llamó el director de la escuela―. Explíqueme donde estaba.

La mánager se encontraba en la oficina de la mayor autoridad del instituto y estaba bastante nerviosa. No le salían las palabras de la boca, su mente estaba desordenada aparte de encontrarse bastante asustada. Tenía un frío inexplicable, la habitación en la que estaba no había mucha iluminación y el director estaba bastante molesto, él poseía una expresión helada demostrando exigir una explicación.

"¿Por qué…?", pensó la castaña mirando al suelo. "Esto no debió pasar… ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?"

―Señorita, le estoy pidiendo que hable ―volvió a exigir con un tono de voz más alto.

Ella hizo un quejido, estaba muy confundida. Meterse en problemas no era su plan para el baile "perfecto".

―Y-yo… no lo hice ―respondió secamente mientras levantaba un poco la mirada―. No pude haberlo hecho.

―Claro, pero usted es una de las pocas personas no están manchadas de pintura roja ―recordó el mayor―. Pienso que sabe quién lo hizo, a lo mejor fue su cómplice.

―¡No sé quién lo hizo! ―exclamó un tanto molesta.

―¿Qué hacía afuera del baile?

La pregunta la dejó pensando. Akane miró a la ventana y tragó saliva:

―Hace unos días, yo estuve recibiendo un par de… ―se detuvo antes de continuar y suspiró sonrojada―, cartas… de amor.

Él levantó una ceja y la miró un tanto confundido.

―¿Eso…?

―B-bueno… tendré que explicarle toda la historia…

Volvió a dar otro suspiro, comenzó a recordar todo:

Una mañana como cualquier otra sin ninguna anomalía. La castaña no poseía ninguna preocupación, pero después del receso, Akane se sentó en su lugar y al abrir su libreta encontró algo…

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó mientras sostenía dicho objetivo entre sus dedos―. Oh, es una carta ―sonrió al pensar que quizá era de una de sus amigas, pero al verla detalladamente parecía más de un admirador―. ¿Una car-carta de a-amor?

Una de sus amigas se le acercó y como toda compañera no dudo en ver qué tenía Akane.

―Vaya ―dijo mientras tomaba la carta y la leía―. ¡Huy, tienes un admirador secreto!

La castaña se sonrojó bastante, Midori había captado la atención de todos en el salón. Incluso de Shindou y Kirino, éstos que normalmente no le prestarían atención dejaron de conversar para ver qué era el escándalo que tenía la mánager.

―¡Midori! ―se quejó Akane mientras intentaba quitarle la carta―. No lo grites.

―¡Oh, vamos! Mira que gran cursilería te escribió.

―¡Da-dámela! ―exigió un poco molesta.

Sin embargo la chica del cabello rojo no se detuvo, siguió entrometiéndose y no le entregaba la carta a su amiga.

Hasta que unos minutos más tarde llegó el profesor, calmó el escándalo que se había armado y empezó a dar su clase, para suerte de la chica de los ojos lavanda su amiga decidió devolverle lo que tanto pedía. Un rato más tarde la mánager tomaba en sus manos la carta de amor para leerla.

"¿Será… una broma?", analizó levantando su mirada y fijarla en Shindou. "No, de él seguro no es", volvió a voltear y observó a Kirino. Y por algún extraño presentimiento el chico del cabello rosado sintió que lo observaban así que volteó mirando directamente a Akane; ésta rápidamente bajo la vista sonrojada. "¿Me habrá visto?", sentía un pánico ya que no quería parecer una chica acosadora.

Siguió así pensando y pensando en quién podría ser admirador secreto. No tenía alguna sospecha ya que el estilo de la letra no lo reconocía. Extrañamente escuchó a Kirino y Shindou susurrar algo, intentó advertirles por medio de un papelito, lo malo es que el profesor estaba a punto de regañarlos.

Luego de escuchar un tartamudeo de parte de Kirino, el maestro se acercó a ella.

―Señorita Yamana.

La castaña se puso nerviosa y observó la mirada helada del catedrático.

―¿S-sí?

―Vaya con el joven Kirino a resolver el problema ―indicó mientras le mostraba el pizarrón―. Puede con ello, ¿no?

―E-Este… ―masculló lo que pudo y respiró hondo―. Cla-claro.

Se levantó y junto al defensa observaron de cerca la pizarra. Un minuto de silencio después, la castaña decidió preguntar.

―Oye Kirino.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Sabes cómo resolver esto?

―…

Akane sintió que su silencio no significaba nada bueno, incluso ella llegó a pensar que éste no le contestaba por lo de antes…

―Siendo sincero no estuve prestando atención ―explicó soltando una pequeña risa―. Me imagino que tú tampoco sabes.

―Bueno, tampoco estaba prestando atención.

Ambos rieron un poquito y se miraron fijamente.

―¿Le decimos al profesor? ―preguntó Akane.

―Con un poco de suerte, quizá se dé cuenta.

―Tienes razón ―concordó la castaña y recordó la carta. Sin pensarlo miró a Ranmaru pensando en que quizá él sabía algo, pues regularmente Kirino y Shindou son los primeros en el salón después del receso; ella quería averiguar de forma inteligente la situación así que intentó parecer lo menos sospechosa―. ¿Por qué no prestabas atención?

Parecía que la pregunta le había afectado a él, ya que su mirada quedó en blanco a parte de sonrojarse.

―A-ah… ―tartamudeó mientras desviaba la mirada.

―Está bien si no me lo quieres decir.

―N-No… es sólo que… ―intentó explicar, sin embargo se detuvo y dio un gran respiro―. Yo estaba…

Antes de terminar sonó el timbre. ¿Acaso ya habían terminado las clases?

―Chicos es un simulacro ―avisó el profesor a la vez en que todos hacían una fila desordenada y salían sin cuidado alguno.

Los últimos en salir fueron Kirino y Akane. Éste no le pudo terminar de decir lo que quería por la gran interrupción por lo que la castaña se quedó con la duda.

"Kirino actuaba muy extraño", comenzó a pensar. Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, así que sin más decidió que averiguaría el misterio sobre la carta. Y no eran exageraciones suyas, ella poseía una gran curiosidad por quién pudo haber escrito tan lindas palabras, aunque cabía la posibilidad de ser una broma bastante cruel creada sólo para burlarse de ella.

No tenía ni una sola pista, bueno eso creía ella… Hasta que durante el simulacro se escabulló al baño y volvió a releer.

―Tengo que saber quién fue… ―susurró viendo letra por letra―. Haber, la hoja tiene…

La observó nuevamente y esta vez se fijó en unas manchitas rojas que había en las orillas de la carta, parecían hechas adrede. Akane movió su vista hacía el lugar donde debía de haber una firma, pero se encontró con un «Votre Amour Secret»

Definidamente la persona que le había dejado la carta sabía francés, lo malo es que ella no sabía nada de ese idioma.

―¿A quién puedo preguntarle? ―se preguntó a sí misma cerrando los ojos.

En su mente se cruzaron muchas personas, pocas eran de confianza y aun así ella no se sentía cómoda con la idea de contarles a los demás sobre eso. Ya era suficiente con el escándalo que se le había armado en el salón; le quedaban pocas opciones pero seguía con ánimo de continuar, lo malo fue que ella no notó que alguien más se encontraba observándola.

―¿A quién quieres preguntarle qué, Akane? ―cuestionó Aoi mirándola por detrás.

―¿A… Aoi?

―Sí, soy yo… ―respondió extrañada al ver como la castaña se volteaba rápidamente para mirar a otro lado―. ¿Te pasó algo malo?

―N-No, para nada ―contestó tratando de parecer natural―. Eh, sólo vine a leer una carta que me dejaron.

―Ya veo ―comentó sonrientemente―. ¿Puedo verla?

―Creo que más tarde. Debemos salir por eso del simulacro.

―Está bien.

Así ambas salieron de ahí, todavía había muchas dudas sobre esa misteriosa persona; por otra parte la castaña tenía muy en claro que esa persona tenía que saber francés pues no era sólo la firma, sino más bien todo el estilo de las oraciones. Era como una pieza artística, llevaba el ritmo de las oraciones con delicadeza, un orden entre cada cosa que ponía delante de otra, mostraba armoniosamente ilusión.

Sin embargo más allá de tan bellas palabras no sabía cómo describir a esa persona. Se dice que la personalidad se puede dejar en claro a través de cómo se escribe, lastimosamente Akane apenas si sabía del tema y al no querer involucrar a muchas personas tenía que arreglárselas sola.

Después de las clases llegó el entrenamiento del club, así que ella llevó su cámara, se alistó y llegó al campo. La mayoría ya estaba comenzando el calentamiento, nuevamente la chica de los ojos lavanda miró hacía el campo; ella sintió la menta más despejada estando allí, viendo el esfuerzo de los jugadores en hacerse más fuertes. Estaba a punto de tomar una foto pero…

―Akane ―llamó Aoi.

La castaña apenas giro su vista pudo ver también a Tenma y a Shinsuke. Seguro venían a pedirle algo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó la aludida.

―Tsurugi no está, y pensé que tú podrías ir a buscarlo ―explicó la chica del cabello azul.

―Pero Aoi, ya te dije que yo podría ir a buscarlo ―dijo Tenma intentando persuadirla.

―No, ustedes sigan con su entrenamiento ―avisó la mánager―. Además para eso estamos nosotras.

―No es justo… ―susurró Shinsuke.

―Chicos ―llamó la atención la castaña―. No hay problema, seguro que no me tardo nada.

―Bien ―mascullaron resignados los chicos.

―Regreso luego.

Se fue sin saber por dónde comenzar, Tsurugi era un tanto impredecible, bueno… eso para Akane. Si bien habían conversado una que otra vez se le hacía difícil imaginar que se traía el chico en la mente. ¿Dónde se supone que estaría?

Sin guía alguna siguió su camino por toda la secundaria, hasta que paró justo en frente área de árboles de la escuela.

"Tal vez esté ahí… Bueno, nunca está de más intentarlo", pensó mientras caminaba. Justamente a quién se encontró fue a Tsurugi dormido recostado en el tronco de un árbol. Ella se acercó poco a poco, extrañamente se le hizo tierno verlo tan pacifico; continuó acercándose y vio que él sostenía entre sus manos una libreta, al parecer estaba escribiendo algo. El bolígrafo que estaba usando era de color rojo.

Akane se quedó helada al ver eso. "La tinta es roja, como la de la carta"

Intentando acercarse más, se agachó y poso sus manos en el cuaderno para intentar agarrarlo.

"Ya casi…" sonrió al notar que lo estaba logrando, sin embargo el chico con cabello azul despertó.

Y sin poder reaccionar debidamente, lo primero que hizo él fue agarrar de la muñeca a la chica, la castaña se sorprendió demasiado incluso se sonrojó.

―¿Qué haces? ―fue lo que soltó al verla tan cerca.

―E-este…

Hubo un silencio y casi al instante Tsurugi soltó una risa.

―Juzgando por tu respuesta, he de suponer que deseabas ver mi libreta.

―N-No.

―Claro ―susurró sarcásticamente―. ¿Entonces?

―El entrenamiento.

―Ya ―respondió ligeramente mientras la soltaba―. Supongo que deberíamos ir.

―Sí ―murmuró Akane bastante intranquila. "Rayos, no pude ver que había en la libreta"

Él comenzó a caminar como si nada, pero paró, volteó a verla e hizo una expresión de desinterés.

―¿Vas a venir, Akane?

―Por supuesto.

Llegaron como si nada al campo de fútbol, pero al parecer había ocurrido algo ya que Kirino parecía molesto y Shindou estaba apartado de los demás. La castaña le restó importancia y se fue a sentar a la banca, Tsurugi por otra parte la miró de reojo una vez más para después irse a entrenar.

"Ay, qué lástima que no lleve mi cámara", se lamentó mentalmente la chica al recordar cuando vio a Tsurugi dormir. "Bueno, en otra ocasión será… de cualquier forma ahora sé a dónde se va cuando no está".

Después de aquellos pensamientos quería volver a leer la carta, pero cuando abrió su bolsa no estaba.

―No está… ―habló asustada mientras registraba una y otra vez la bolsa―. ¿La habré dejado en otra parte?

Se puso a reflexionar, pero no llegó a nada. La carta había desaparecido entre los minutos en que se había ido, ¡alguien había registrado su bolsa! Sin saber qué hacer, miró para todos lados incluso empezó a formular teorías de quién pudo habérsela llevado y de si tenía que ver con quién escribió la carta.

Akane había leído bastantes libros, así que por sí sola imagino que… Tsurugi había escrito la carta así que por alguna razón la quería devuelta por lo que decidió irse a esconder cerca de los árboles, dejó a otra persona a cargo de encontrar la carta y llevársela de vuelta, para enloquecerla…

"Creo que eso jamás pasaría…"

Sin nada más que hacer, realizó su segunda opción:

―Midori. ¿Alguien revisó mi bolsa?

―No, ¿por?

―¿Segura?

―Pregúntale a Aoi si quieres.

―Está bien, gracias.

La castaña se dirigió hacia la mánager del cabello azul.

―Oye, ¿alguien estuvo por aquí viendo mis cosas?

―Hum… ―comenzó a pensar Aoi―. No que yo haya visto.

―Ah…

―¿Te robaron algo?

―No, sólo es una duda.

Ella volvió a su asiento e intentó pensar en otra cosa… A lo mejor el asunto de la carta de amor era una tontería. Pero, ¿en verdad debía dejar a un lado el asunto? ¿Qué tal si no era una broma?

"Entonces… recibiré otra…", supuso mentalmente, se alegró mucho al darse cuenta que tendría otra pista nueva, claro si no era sólo una carta y ya; pero Akane era positiva y pensaba que sí recibiría otra.

Y con todo eso, a Akane se le estaba olvidando algo…

* * *

><p>La castaña dejo de hablar provocando que el director frunciera el ceño.<p>

―¿Qué pasa señorita?

―Quisiera un vaso con agua.

―Bien ―accedió rápidamente y sin dudarlo mandó a su asistente a traer lo pedido por ella.

"¿Cómo estarán los demás?", pensó la mánager al mismo tiempo en que miraba al suelo.

* * *

><p>La mayoría en aquel salón estaban cubiertos por aquella pintura roja. Los pocos que no lo estaban se encontraban rodeados de profesores o compañeros haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, pero los chicos más afectados con el asunto eran Kirino y Tsurugi; ambos esperaban a que el director dejara de acusar a Akane de haber participado en esa broma.<p>

Lo peor de todo era que ellos dos también eran sospechosos, ya que estaban limpios de pintura pero estaban con el traje medio roto y lleno de hojas.

―Esto es tu culpa ―acusó Tsurugi.

―Claro, como si tú no tuvieras culpa de esto.

―"Esto" es a causa del tonto admirador secreto.

―¿Y?

―Tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

―No, no lo sé ―respondió Kirino al mismo tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos―. El que debería saberlo eres tú.

―Deja de decir tonterías.

―Y tú deja de negarlo todo.

Discutieron unos minutos más hasta que Tenma llegó a calmarlos. Había un mal ambiente en el lugar, varios alumnos ya hasta habían dado por hecho quién había sido y, para mala suerte de ellos ahora eran el blanco de ira de todos.

* * *

><p>Akane bebió su agua, inhaló y exhaló fuertemente y comenzó a contar de nuevo…<p>

Un rato más tarde acabo el entrenamiento, cada quién partió para su casa y la castaña estaba a punto de tomar su camino cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Justo al voltear se encontró con Kirino.

―¿Te acompaño a casa? ―preguntó él de golpe mientras sonreía.

―Este… ¿No ibas a acompañar a Shin-sama?

―No ―respondió cortésmente―. Dijo que tenía clases de caligrafía.

―Entonces creo que está bien ―aceptó con un poco de timidez.

"Quizá ahora él me pueda decir eso…", recordó aumentando su entusiasmo. Su corazón saltó de la emoción y sonrió de más, Kirino quién estaba a la par viéndola se sorprendió de verla así.

―Pareces muy feliz ―comentó el defensa.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó retóricamente.

―Pues… sí ―respondió Kirino a la pregunta retórica, después de eso él suspiró y se acercó un poco más a ella―. Y, ¿es por el baile?

―…

―Y-yo… ―tartamudeó Kirino intentado que le saliera alguna oración.

―Kirino ―llamó Akane al notar algo, sus manos estaban manchadas con un líquido conocido.

"Tinta roja…"

La castaña rápidamente tomó las manos del chico, no pensó en la reacción de él ya que sólo quería ver si no era un engaño de su imaginación lo que veía. ¡Kirino tenía tinta roja en sus manos! ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Acaso él era…?

―A-Akane.

―¿Eh? ―cuestionó la castaña al mismo tiempo en que levantaba la vista para encontrarse con el rostro rojo de él―. ¡Perdóname! Yo sólo…

―N-no importa ―habló con un poco de titubeo―. Este, sabes… si nadie te invita al baile, quizá yo podría… ―parecía que los nervios lo consumían, pero decidió seguir―, no sé podría estar contigo… ―él tenía miedo de una respuesta negativa, Akane no sabía ni qué pensar―, co-como amigos.

―Ah, claro.

Caminaron juntos sin decir nada, la castaña tenía sospechas sobre Kirino y él estaba avergonzado por lo anterior. En una calle se separaron para ir cada quién a su casa, ella no sabía ni qué hacer con respecto a lo del admirador secreto, ya no tenía la carta y tampoco le había tomado una foto a eso. Lo otro que la atormentaba era las intenciones del defensa, ¿estar juntos "como amigos? Ella no entendía si se lo había pedido por que era el "admirador" o sí era porque él…

―No debo pensar en eso…

Al llegar a su casa hizo sus tareas sólo que nada de eso le sacaba de sus pensamientos lo ocurrido. Por otra parte estaba el baile y como si fuese por arte de magia un mensaje llegó a su teléfono.

―Es de Aoi.

Al revisarlo leyó que su amiga le preguntaba por el baile, ella se limitó a "decir" que no sabía si ir o no por lo que la chica del cabello azul le contestó que tenía que ir, pues ya habían escogido un vestido el otro día, Akane tan sólo pudo escribirle que no tenía ganas de ir y ya y por supuesto que su compañera le dijo que irían todas juntas; además de que sólo quedaba un día para el evento.

Ahí fue donde la chica de los ojos lavanda se comenzó a cansar por lo que le dijo que sí irá y todo.

Después de eso ella se durmió pensando en que mañana sería otro día.

* * *

><p>Esta vez fue el director quién interrumpió a Akane.<p>

―¿Eso qué tiene que ver con lo que pasó?

―Pues usted quería saber qué hacía afuera del baile ―respondió la castaña con firmeza―. Y para no dejarlo con las dudas le tendría que contar todo.

―¿No puede resumirlo?

―Si eso quiere… pero si no le queda claro algo ya sabes porqué fue…

―Señor debería dejarla contar todo ―sugirió el asistente que parecía entretenido con la historia de Akane.

―Bien, siga señorita.

―¿Podemos tomar un descanso? ―preguntó la castaña.

―Sólo cinco minutos.

La mánager quería ordenar sus pensamientos ya que lo último que tenía que contar sería un tanto confuso.

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde Kirino se sentó en el suelo recostándose en la pared. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, le gustaba la chica de los ojos lavanda y no se lo dijo; él había desarrollado sentimientos hacía ella después de que Shindou se fuera al espacio a salvar el universo en el equipo de "Earth Eleven"<p>

Por varios días estuvo conversando con ella, salieron como amigos y por razones que él no entiende se enamoró; pero después de que Shindou regresara a la tierra su cercanía con ella acabó. Por varias razones y una de ellas era que él no había podido asimilar sus sentimientos.

"Quizá si lo hubiera aceptado antes…", pensó mientras observaba sus manos recordándola.

Sin que se diera cuenta Tsurugi se sentó a su lado.

―No entiendo nada ―habló el chico del cabello azul.

―¿Qué no entiendes? ―cuestionó el defensa apenas levantando la vista.

―No logro comprender por qué te sientes tan mal.

El chico del cabello rosado suspiró pesadamente, miró fijamente a su compañero y tan sólo pudo expresar impotencia en su mirada.

―La razón es que… no pude expresarle mis sentimientos a Akane de la forma en que yo quería.

―¿La forma en que tú querías?

―Directamente, ya sabes…

―Sí, lo sé ―confirmó el delantero―. No es el fin del mundo… ―susurró mientras un sonrojo invadía su rostro.

El chico del cabello rosado se sintió incómodo y se separó unos centímetros de su amigo, por supuesto que Tsurugi se dio cuenta de eso.

―¡No me refería a eso! ―exclamó alterado Kyousuke―. Serás idiota… Me refiero a que… a mí también me gusta.

Kirino le lanzó una mirada asesina, ese "a mí también me gusta" sonaba más a "estoy marcando mi territorio".

―Creo que era algo obvio, ¿no? ―preguntó Kirino en un tono de molestia―. Por esa razón estamos aquí.

―Igual, no te pareció obvio hace unos segundos.

―No importa ―comentó Kirino al mismo tiempo en que observaba a los otros miembros de Raimon cubiertos de pintura roja―. ¿Sabes? Hace unos días todo era normal, hasta que empezó el asunto de las cartas.

―Ah, me imagino que tú sabes cómo empezó… ―supuso Tsurugi mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, para luego mirar su celular.

―Sí.

El defensa suspiró y recordó lo que había pasado hace unos días.

* * *

><p>Después de entrar a las clases, él comenzó a conversar con su mejor amigo. Un rato más tarde dos chicas comenzaron a hacer un alboroto en la clase.<p>

―¿Qué será eso que tiene Midori? ―cuestionó Shindou.

―¿No lo escuchaste? Es una carta de amor ―respondió Kirino.

―Hum ―masculló el castaño mirando hacía las chicas―. Creo que exageran un poco.

―Ella está invadiendo sus cosas personales ―defendió el chico del cabello rosado―. Pero igual, no importa… ―levantó los hombros como si no le importase y dirigió su vista de pies a cabeza a Akane.

"Siempre… tan linda, hasta molesta es bonita", pensó el defensa dando un gran suspiro.

―¿Kirino? ―llamó Shindou un tanto extrañado.

―Akane…―susurró mirándola fijamente, en verdad le encantaría salir con ella.

― ¿Akane? ―volvió a preguntar el pianista―. ¿Te sientes bien?

―A-ah ―contestó asustado, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho―. ¡Sí, estoy bien! Sólo que estaba pensando.

―En Akane ―comentó el castaño mientras fingía que tosía.

―¡No! ―respondió mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo de la vergüenza.

―Tranquilo, es normal… Ellas están gritando mucho.

―Sí, es por eso ―afirmó sonrojado.

"Ufff, debo tener más cuidado", pensó Ranmaru suspirando después observó la libreta de su amigo, y recordó algo.

―Shindou, ¿me prestas tu cuaderno de literatura? Es que ayer no apunté unas cosas.

―Tómalo ―aceptó tranquilamente el pianista.

Ambos tomaron sus asientos; el profesor llegó después de unos momentos deteniendo el gran ruido que se había formado a causa de las dos chicas.

En medio de la clase, Kirino pudo sentir como alguien le arrojaba lo que parecía ser una bola de papel. Estaba a punto de quejarse, pero se dio cuenta que tenía algo escrito.

«Mira atrás de ti, alguien te está viendo»

Se le hizo extraño, la nota era en sí un tanto… rara. Pero le restó importancia e hizo lo dicho; él se encontró con Akane viéndolo fijamente, lastimosamente ella desvió la mirada unos segundos después.

"¿Me estaba viendo… a mí?", supuso feliz. El corazón le latía de la pura alegría, y como si fuese una costumbre lanzó un suspiro, dejó de prestar atención a la clase, empezó a fantasear con Akane, ya que eso que había pasado le había ilusionado.

Por otra parte Shindou estaba admirado como Kirino dibujaba y dibujaba cosas "raras" en su libreta.

―Oye Kirino ―llamó el pianista.

―¿Hum? ―masculló haciendo un intento de pregunta.

―Deja de rayar mi libreta ―regañó el castaño―. Te la presté para que te pusieras al día, no para que la manches.

―Oh, lo siento ―se disculpó y observó por última vez cuaderno. "No recuerdo que Shindou escribiera de esa forma", pensó el chico con cabello rosado al notar lo escrito en las últimas páginas de la libreta.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó molesto el centrocampista mientras tomaba sin permiso lo que era suyo―. No es correcto que leas lo que no es tuyo.

―Tampoco es razón para que te pongas así. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

―Jamás dije que estuviera molesto ―explicó con una sonrisa burlona―. Sólo me sorprende que seas tan curioso.

―No es que sea curioso ―contradijo Ranmaru.

―¿En serio? ―cuestionó sarcásticamente―. De todas formas no importa.

―Bien ―dijo exhausto―. Pero, ¿por qué escribes de dos formas distintas?

―Ah, ¿no lo recuerdas? ―preguntó con un poco de molestia; Kirino sólo pudo negarlo―. Es porque tomo clases de caligrafía y para mejorar tengo que practicar bastante…

―Cierto, lo había olvidado.

―Estás muy distraído ―señaló el pianista―. ¿No estarás…?

Casi al instante el defensa se sonrojó.

―¡N-No! O sea, no estoy enamorado.

―Yo iba a decir… ―susurró y decidió no decirlo―. Olvídalo.

El defensa se limitó a verlo a los ojos y prefirió voltear el rostro a otro lado. Lamentablemente en lo que ellos conversaban el profesor estaba empezando a hacer preguntas; por supuesto que como el destino estaba en contra de ellos es obvio que les tocaba responder…

―Kirino ―llamó el maestro y el susodicho tragó saliva―. ¿Me puede resolver el problema del pizarrón?

―Pues…

―Me parece que no puede ―señaló el superior.

―Profesor yo no…

El maestro le hizo una señal para que no hablara, después el mayor se acercó a otro asiento. El chico con cabello rosado, no pudo evitar sentir una enorme curiosidad al ver que éste se dirigió justamente en frente de… ¡Akane Yamana!

Instantáneamente sonrió al verla caminar justamente hacía donde él iba. Unos minutos de silencio de parte de ambos frente al pizarrón provocó dudas y una que otra risa, por poco y Kirino admitía sentir algo por ella. Sólo que él fue salvado por la campana antes de explicarle que no estaba prestando atención a la clase debido a ella.

Pasado eso, cuando estaban saliendo por el simulacro él notó que ella no estaba entre la fila de alumnos, aunque minutos más tarde ella se presentó. Al terminar las clases, tocaba la hora del entrenamiento, sin embargo antes de llegar al campo de fútbol fue a su salón y buscó entre sus cosas su celular.

―Ufff, aquí estaba ―suspiró aliviado mientras revisaba sus redes sociales.

Entre lo que veía una que otra cosa se encontró con una publicación interesante: «Si escribes el nombre de la persona que te gusta con color rojo sobre hoja, pronto tendrán un momento juntos»

Él no solía creer en ese tipo de cosas, pero la curiosidad le estaba ganando…

"Bah, ¿qué pierdo con intentarlo?", se preguntó mentalmente para después buscar lo que necesitaba en su bolsa.

―Eh, ¿dónde lo habré dejado? Ah, ahora cómo voy a escribir…

* * *

><p>Antes de poder terminar de recordar todo, Tsurugi vio a Kirino de forma burlona.<p>

―¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? ―cuestionó irritado el defensa.

―Nada, es sólo que no te devolví esto ―dijo el delantero para luego entregarle un bolígrafo rojo.

―Espera ―se apresuró a decir mientras miraba de reojo el objeto―. ¿Cómo es que tú tienes esto?

―Verás… Te contaré que pasó…

* * *

><p>Tsurugi después de las clases se fue directamente a la clase de tercer año. ¿Cuál era su motivo para estar ahí? Pues desde hace un tiempo que había conversado más con ella. Todo porque un día que ella conversó en el hospital con su hermano; la castaña solía acompañarlo a veces a visitar a Yuuichi, y a pesar de ser pocas las veces él había comenzado a pensar que era linda.<p>

El delantero no se complicaba mucho. ¿Le gustaba? Pues, él prefería llamar eso de otra forma ya que… "Él no se enamora" más bien "Ellas se enamoran de él"

Si le parecía una buena persona no tenía nada que ver con que le gustase, pero la adolescencia y todo eso le complicaba la vida. ¡¿Amor?! ¿Tsurugi enamorado de Akane?

"Son tonterías", pensó mientras ingresaba al salón, sin pensarlo tomó prestad el bolígrafo rojo que estaba encima de un escritorio. Y otro que vio al lado lo tomó para arruinarlo un poco, bueno sólo iba a hacer que le próximo que lo tocara se llevara una sorpresa.

"¿Para qué quería el bolígrafo?", por unos segundos se le olvido la razón, luego de recodar sus motivos lo agarró y se fue de ahí. "¿Será un temprano para ir al entrenamiento?", volvió a cuestionarse mentalmente y luego pensó en mejor ir a otro lugar. Y así fue, él quería relajarse por lo que fue a dormir en algún rincón de la escuela.

* * *

><p>―Y eso fue lo que pasó ―terminó de hablar el chico del cabello azul.<p>

―Ah, ¿y para que lo utilizaste?

―Te lo contaré si me explicas que pasó con el bolígrafo que arruine…

―Pues… ―susurró mientras empezaba de nuevo a retroceder en la historia.

* * *

><p>Kirino no encontraba su bolígrafo rojo, así que improviso y agarró un bolígrafo rojo que estaba a la par de su asiento. No sabía de quién era, pero de cualquier manera sólo lo estaba tomando prestado, sin embargo antes de poder utilizarlo bien el bolígrafo comenzó a soltar la tinta roja como si nada manchando así las manos de Kirino y un poco su ropa.<p>

―¡Ay no! Tendré que lavar mi uniforme ―se quejó mientras soltaba el objeto―. Mi madre se va a enojar.

Sin nada más que hacer se fue molestó de la clase, sin dudarlo se fue a cambiar y se colocó el uniforme del equipo de fútbol. Cuando llegó al campo vio a Shindou bastante relajado, él sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su amigo pareciendo lo más normal del mundo.

"Espero que note la tinta", pensó mientras miraba a todos lados. "Por más que me lave las manos no se me quitaba… Neh, a lo mejor con el sudor del entrenamiento se va"

―Hola Shindou.

El pianista apenas alzó la vista.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó aguantándose la risa―. ¿Te machaste?

―Muy gracioso ―le reprochó molesto―. Mira, no tengo por qué contestar tu pregunta.

―Ufff, tranquilo.

―Me voy a trotar un rato ―avisó al mismo tiempo en que cerraba los ojos para correr. Unos segundos después abrió su vista, tan sólo no quería ver la cara burlona de su amigo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Kirino se había quedado con las ganas de escribir el nombre de la castaña en una hoja o lo que sea… pensó en hacer en la noche, pero a él se le iba a olvidar y era algo que quería evitar.

Sin poder hacer nada más, siguió y siguió analizando eso hasta que se tropezó.

―Jajaja ¡Kirino se cayó! ―exclamó Kariya llamando la atención de todos.

―No te burles ―le advirtió Kirino.

―Pero si fue gracioso, ¿no miras por dónde vas?

―Claro que sí, tan sólo no te metas en dónde no te llaman.

―Hey, no discutan ―dijo Tenma tratando de calmarlos.

―Iré a la banca ―comentó el chico del cabello rosado mientras cojeaba.

"Qué vergüenza, lo único bueno es que Akane no estaba cuando eso pasó. Si no estaría hundiéndome en mi depresión", suspiró y vio que a la par suya estaba la bolsa de la castaña. "Eh, quizá ella tenga un bolígrafo allí"

Antes de poder hacer algo, recordó que si lo miraban registrando las cosas de la gerente lo mirarían mal. Así que pensó en hacer una distracción, por lo que primero tendría que gritar que por ahí había una cosa extraña, quizá un monstruo, un gorila, una nave espacial, alienígenas…

Pero de repente Tenma se cayó, no vio cómo pero era lo suficientemente duro para que todos fueran a ver qué le pasó. Sin que nadie lo viera, abrió la bolsa buscando un bolígrafo y por supuesto que lo encontró. Pero también necesitaba una hoja, así que sin dudar buscó también una y vio algo…

"¿La carta…?", recordó sintiéndose mal. O sea, la castaña tenía otro chico… ¡Y un admirador! Trató de ver qué contenía, pero sintió como todos regresaban a sus lugares y tan sólo la tomó y puso la bolsa tal como estaba. "Espero que nadie me haya visto"

* * *

><p>―Así fue como me llene las manos de tinta roja…<p>

―¿Por qué me conteste todo eso?

―Bueno, en primera para que te quede claro que yo no soy ese tal "admirador" y… no hay más razones, pero quería contarlo…

―Espera ―habló de forma seria Tsurugi―. Si tú no eres el admirador… ¿quién es?

―Seguro que tú…

―¿Yo?

―Claro, seguramente lo eres y finges que no sabes nada. Clásico en los tipos como tú.

―No tienes pruebas.

―Las tendré.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué me puede asegurar que lo que me has contado es la pura verdad? Podría incluso sospechar que tú estás mintiendo sobre lo que me contéstate.

―…

Hubo un silencio y nuevamente no sabían ni qué decir.

* * *

><p>―Entonces señorita Yamana, me está diciendo que al día siguiente usted recibió tres cartas distintas ―resumió el director.<p>

―Sí, un dibujo, un poema y otra carta que sólo era una confesión normal, sin rimas ni nada.

―Oh, ¿y eso como la llevó a esto? ―preguntó el asistente.

―Bueno… durante el baile yo estaba con mis amigas, pero…

Nuevamente la castaña hacía un retroceso…

Todas iban con bonitos vestidos algo llamativos para un baile, Akane estaba muy pensativa sobre las tres cosas que le habían llegado. ¡Estaba más perdida que antes! Pues el dibujo que le dieron tenía un aspecto muy lindo, pues trataba dos figuras negras rodeadas de un gran corazón, ella podría decir que una de las dos figuras era ella y la otra era su "admirador".

Por otra parte el dibujo no tenía ningún mensaje, y luego le llegó un poema tan bonito como el de la primera carta, después del entrenamiento fue cuando terminó en sus manos la carta donde le expresaban el cariño que le tenía a ella, el estilo era diferente a los dos poemas.

Con más dudas tan sólo pudo quedarse apartada en una parte del salón viendo como los demás bailaban. Y antes de aburrirse, fue al baño a relajarse un rato lo extraño es que al llegar vio algo escrito en el espejo:

«Akane Yamana, nos vemos en el área del bosque. Atentamente… Votre Amour Secret»

La castaña tenía dudas de si ir o no… Pero se dio cuenta de algo. Ese "admirador secreto" la estaba viendo de lejos, ¿cómo sabía que iba a ir al baño? Cielos, ella comenzaba a pensar que él la conocía bastante bien o tenía mucha suerte.

"No quiero quedarme con la duda", decidió y salió corriendo hacía donde le indicaron. No sabía por dónde quedarse, pero se quedó en dónde empieza el área verde, justo dónde vio a Tsurugi la última vez… "¡Alto! Aquí vi a Tsurugi y él… ", el corazón se le aceleró y entonces recordó a Tsurugi escribiendo algo ahí, con un bolígrafo rojo. ¿Él chico malo de Raimon escribiendo cartas de amor? ¡No era creíble! Menos para ella, no lo creyó… sin embargo las pocas pruebas que tenía apuntaban eso. Además, de todas las áreas vacías de la escuela "él" escogió esa…

Akane sintió que un frío extraño le recorría el cuerpo. Lo pensó una vez más e incluso decidió regresar, pero escuchó a alguien llegar, por reaccionar rápido decidió esconderse detrás de unos arbustos y vio… a Kirino. No entendió que hacía allí, pero unos minutos después vio que Tsurugi también había llegado…

¿Los dos estaban allí? ¡¿Quién de los dos era el admirador?!

Akane se sintió asustada pues por alguna extraña razón Tsurugi y Kirino comenzaron a discutir. Y no sólo eso, de repente salieron corriendo y ella ya no vio nada.

No puso a dónde fueron y que pasó en el salón. Cuando regresó vio a todos cubiertos de pintura.

* * *

><p>―Eso fue lo que me pasó ―terminó de explicar la castaña.<p>

―Le creo ―soltó sin dudar el asistente.

―Pues… ―susurró el director―, no tengo más remedio que creerle, además de que su comportamiento siempre ha sido correcto. De cualquier forma, me convenció con su historia… y Tsurugi y Kirino parecen confirmar su historia. Hable con ellos un poco antes.

―¿La confirmaron? ―preguntó Akane―. ¿Usted sabe quién…?

―No lo sé, señorita ―respondió apresuradamente el director―. Puede ir con ellos, vaya a resolver sus "asuntos".

―Gracias director ―dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

Salió tan rápido como pudo de ahí y al salir encontró a Tsurugi y Kirino conversando. No dudo en caminar hacia ellos para averiguarlo todo.

―Chicos ―llamó seriamente la castaña―. ¿Quién es 'Votre Amour Secret'?

Kirino tragó saliva y Tsurugi solo atino a mirar a otro lado. La gerente se comenzó a alterar un poco, ¡quería saber quién había sido!

―Díganme ―suplicó arrodillándose para poder verlos a los ojos, pues ellos seguían sentados en el suelo―. Por favor…

Ambos la miraron y casi se les partía el corazón por esos ojitos de perrito que ella estaba haciendo.

―Bueno… ―susurró Kirino―, la carta yo la escribí…

―¿L-la carta?

―Bu-bueno… la que no está en rima ni nada ―aclaró nervioso y vio la mirada sorprendida de ella―. N-No te la envíe, sólo la escribí en mi libreta. No sé cómo fue que llegó a ti…

―Pe-pero… ¿y el dibujo?

―Eso… es mío ―respondió Tsurugi mirándola a los ojos―. Yo lo hice y por accidente lo deje en tu asiento…

―¿C-cómo? ¿Un accidente? ―Akane no entendía mucho ese asunto.

―Pues, ayer cuando fui a tu salón llevaba mi libreta de dibujos ―contó mientras dada un gran suspiro―. Estoy aprendiendo a dibujar y algunos dibujos son míos y otros de mi hermano. Cuando se me cayó mi cuaderno se cayeron algunas hojas y supongo que una quedó en su asiento o en tu bolsa.

―Y… ¿cómo sabían a qué carta y dibujo me refería?

―Midori nos acaba de decir hace un rato si eso era de nosotros ―contestó el chico con cabello rosado.

―Ah… ―susurró sonrojada al darse cuenta que Kirino había escrito aquella carta―. ¿Y tú escribiste los poemas?

―Pues no… ―respondió Kirino.

―¿Tsurugi? ―cuestionó Akane y éste lo negó con la cabeza―. Pero entonces… ¿quién fue?

―No lo sabemos ―habló Tsurugi.

La gerente estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos y dudas. Un sentimiento extraño la llenó, algo que no entendía, un mal presentimiento… Si ellos no habían sido entonces… ¿Era una broma cruel?

―¿Qué hacían ambos en el área de los bosques? ―volvió a hacer otra pregunta Akane.

―Eso ―comenzó a responder el defensa―. Bueno, a mí me llegó un mensaje de que tú estabas allí… sola… y pensé que te podía pasar algo malo. Tsurugi llegó porque dice que la música le molestaba.

―Pero, ¿qué les pasó?

―Lo que pasó fue que después de que hablamos un rato sobre ti… Nos íbamos a regresar al baile, pero un chico que no sabemos quién fue los arrojó a unos arbustos y cuando nos levantamos se nos rasgó la ropa y nos llenamos de hojas ―terminó de explicar Tsurugi.

―Entiendo… ―masculló un tanto mal la castaña, después de todo ella sí quería bailar con algún chico. No era su mayor ilusión, pero no estaba demás en sus planes, lo malo es que el baile había acabo y de mala forma.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó preocupado Kirino.

―Sí.

―Y… ¿quieres acompañarnos? ―volvió a preguntar el defensa indicándole que se sentara a la par de él.

―Está bien, gracias.

Después de sentarse a la par de él, ella sintió un agotamiento por todo el interrogatorio que le habían armado antes. Tan sólo quería descansar un poco, así que se recostó en el hombro de Kirino.

Al final de cuentas el director no sabía ni qué pasó. Sus únicos sospechosos estaban involucrados en una especie de red amorosa en la que no quería meterse, por otra parte había algo de lo que no tenía duda… No haría más bailes en la escuela sin supervisión máxima.

Así una noche agotadora para Akane Yamana terminó más o menos bien, como se había dormido Tsurugi, Kirino y Midori la llevaron a casa. Por supuesto que por ratos Tsurugi o Kirino la cargaban, hasta que Midori se cansó de verlos echarse malas miradas y decidió ella cargar a su amiga.

Luego de dejar a Akane en su casa, Midori tomó su camino; Tsurugi junto a Kirino caminaron juntos por un rato para hablar.

―Oye… ¿Quién crees que haya sido el responsable de la broma del baile?

―No lo sé pero… ―a su mente llegó el recuerdo de haber visto a Kariya merodeando por los cañones de confeti―, creo que mañana lo sabré.

―Crees que fue Kariya, ¿no?

―¿Quién más pudo ser?

―En eso tienes razón… jajaja lo curioso es que también terminó lleno de pintura.

―Sí, quizá algo le salió mal…

―De cualquier forma sólo estamos suponiendo. No tenemos ni idea de si fue él o no…

―Bueno… mi mayor duda es quién es 'Votre Amour Secret'

―Algún día lo sabremos…

Siguieron caminando hasta que cada quién tomó su camino a casa.

* * *

><p>¿Y al final de cuentas quién era 'Votre Amour Secret'? ¿Es la misma persona que llenó a todos de pintura? ¿En verdad fue Kariya el causante del desastre el baile?<p>

Quién sabe…

Cierto chico amante de la caligrafía sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo hacía Akane. ¿Por qué no darle un empujoncito? Porque claro, enviarle una carta de amor a la castaña y que su amigo reaccionara para invitarla al baile al parecer no funcionó muy bien. Pero al fin y al cabo quizá enviarle a la mánager una carta escrita por el mismo Kirino quizá hacía que Akane diera el primer pasó… O más bien… ¿Shindou Takuto quería estropear todo?

Sólo el pianista lo sabe. ¿Cómo saber si él no intentaba acabar con ello? ¿Qué tal si deseaba tan sólo dejar a Akane con dudas y así no escoger a nadie? Pues él también sabía un poco de que Tsurugi tenía cierta cercanía hacía ella. Era obvio que Akane iba a pensar en uno como sospechosos de ser 'Votre Amour Secret'

"_Como matar dos pájaros de un tiro" _

¿Cuál crees que fue la verdadera intención de Shindou?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora, Angy (?): <strong>

¡Hola! Bien, no supe bien que final darle y pensé en esto. Me salió como si nada ~ xD

¡Moon-chan esto va para ti~! Espero que si hayas sentido el misterio (?) jajaja Ya sé, tarde pero bueno xD

¡Gracias por leer esto que está súper largo! El final es más bien abierto, digo no dejo claro si Kariya fue o qué fue lo que quería hacer Shindou~

Perdón si vieron alguna incoherencia o alguna falta.

**¿**Reviews**? **


End file.
